wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lor'danel
| languages=Darnassian, Common | faith = Druidism, Elune (faith) |loc=North-western Darkshore,Kalimdor |affiliation=Alliance | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = | anvil = yes | bank = | auctions = | trainers = | class = yes | profession = yes |travel = yes | flightpath = yes | boat = | status = Active }} Lor'danel is a seaside night elf settlement in northern Darkshore, founded after the destruction of Auberdine in the Cataclysm. It is built on a patch of land between two waterfalls. Water flows in from the sea into a whirlpool deeper inland, and the town is connected to the mainland by large and long wood bridges. Unlike the rest of Darkshore, the ground and trees here are vibrant green. Many survivors of Auberdine have moved to this new area, but others are still unaccounted for. Alliance adventurers are sent to rescue the unfortunate disaster victims on the nearby beach. To make matters worse the nearby Shatterspear tribe recently joined the Horde by invitation from Garrosh Hellscream who intended to assault Lor'danel from two directions. This plan later fails due to the combined might of the night elves and their Ancient allies, the trolls of Shatterspear Vale presumeably wiped out. In Elegy When the Horde's advance into Darkshore is stopped by Malfurion Stormrage, Sylvanas Windrunner sends Varok Saurfang and Nathanos Blightcaller into Felwood to discover a path to attack from the north. The Horde are successful, attacking and capturing Lor'danel. This proves to be the last stand of the night elves before Sylvanas orders the burning of Teldrassil during the War of the Thorns. Flight Paths : Moonglade : Grove of the Ancients, Darkshore : Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil : Thal'darah Overlook, Stonetalon Mountains : Nijel's Point, Desolace : Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas : Astranaar, Ashenvale : Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh : Talonbranch Glade, Felwood Inhabitants ;Class trainers * (inn lobby) * (inn lobby) * (outside inn) * (outside inn) * (outside inn) * (by western bridge) * (moonwell) ;Profession trainers * (outside inn) * (outside inn) * (tents on south side of town) * (house on south side of town) * (house on south side of town) ;Merchants * (behind the inn counter) * (behind the inn counter) * (outside inn) * (outside inn) * (tents on south side of town) ;Services * * (on deck east of inn) * (outside inn) ;Quest givers * * * * * * * ;Other * (guard) * (guard) * (guard) Points of interest ''Note: see the gallery section for pictures.'' *A three-level Night elf Stone Tower is located on a small island in the southwest part, connected to the rest of the town via a short bridge. *A large wooden ramp has been constructed north of the inn where the town's flight master can be found. *Near the southern bridge, a shrine has been erected to the night elf goddess, Elune. *A night elf house (in the eastern part) next to the moonwell along with several tents around it. *In the center of the town lies a moonwell, which is a highly prominent feature of the town. *A small lush grove that embodies the word tranquility has been created next to the southern bridge, were Dular the druid trainer can be found. *The dominant feature of the town is the large night elf-styled inn, which houses various vendors and NPCs. *Several rooted Ancients (Vigilant Protectors) can be seen near the bridges that connect the town with the mainland. Gallery File:Darkshore 070910 020126 - Lor'danel - Kirkburn 12319.jpg.jpg|Rapids behind Lor'danel File:Darkshore 070910 020054 - Lor'danel - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Looking over to Lor'danel from the sea Patch changes * de:Lor'danel fr:Lor'Danel pl:Lor'danel Category:Night elf territories Category:Alliance towns